


【KuraBistro｜優倉】 11:16 高橋優（36）、シンガーソングライター、ある日ぼた餅食べました

by peach_sauce



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: 516限定特供熊熊套餐, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce
Summary: 上一棒： 無下一棒 : @吸管草莓這是一道給小熊的 特級棉花舒芙蕾佐濃醇焦糖醬
Kudos: 16





	【KuraBistro｜優倉】 11:16 高橋優（36）、シンガーソングライター、ある日ぼた餅食べました

**Author's Note:**

> 上一棒： 無
> 
> 下一棒： @吸管草莓
> 
> 畫手老師：@两米二二二二二二

高橋優正因為塑膠桌面上散亂的紙張及其他擺放毫無張法的用品而感到焦燥，一定是。自我肯定的在內心點頭如搗蒜，他不想承認桌面下勾著自己的腳是坐於對面那位男子的刻意所為。

明明嘴上還在為來電聽眾解答著傭俗的戀愛煩惱，用他本身條件良好的磁性嗓音低低緩緩的說著詞句。高橋就算想稍微掉線思考眼下的處境，卻因時不時收到拋來的疑問而必須發表自己的意見。

高橋胡亂回覆著問題，說了些什麼亂七八糟又沒半點效用的建議，完全將自己的心理狀態搞成一糰醬糊。

往常他都能一本正經的講出些道理與見解，現在根本吐不出半句。高橋默默在心裡跟聽眾道歉，分不出神來理性思考回覆也是百般不樂意。

高橋覺得對方正樂於目前的狀態，笑到彎起來的眼眉柔柔軟軟的，淺色眼眸裡藏進他無法理解的心思。

大倉穿著他本人因為犯傻而下錯訂單的白色毛絨外套，看起來整個人與蓬鬆綿羊的相似度極高，和被飼養在雲朵毯枕上的寶貝寵物並無不同。

由於主人過度開放的隨興，讓他嬌氣又任性。興致一來就逗弄著身旁隨處可見的倒楣鬼，而那個慘兮兮又無法抗議的人選就正是自己，對方外表與內心的反差讓高橋實在摸不著任何定律。

他檯面上規規舉舉的進行著廣播的流程與環節，在staff看不到的地方卻做這種事情，要不是礙於對面座位的距離可能他手指都碰上來了。

高橋覺得自己被碰到的地方像火辣辣的燒疼著，即使中間隔著他穿舊的牛仔單寧布料，但越發細膩的焦慮神經已經提出警示。

終於進入廣播中段的廣告時間，高橋像逃難似的離開座位往廁所方向直奔，途中還沒控制好腳步差點跌跤。

大倉看著他的背影不免偷偷笑的肚子發疼，高橋像是青春敏感的高中男孩，全身僵硬又慌張的樣子，收穫的反應純情又有趣，不但無損興致還構思著等等怎麼繼續欺負他。

♡♡♡

日子過的飛快，經歷四季輪回又回到氣候宜人的春天，已經持續好幾年的固定工作即將在月底結束。今年的春季被披上灰藍色調，刷上名為離別的憂傷。

得知廣播換檔的消息那天，高橋幾乎沒有說半句話，整個壟罩在自我厭惡的情景之中。世界上沒有永遠的事情，他應該早就明白這個簡單又容易遺忘的道理，毫不停滯的匆忙腳步讓人覺得疲憊。

高橋悶鬱的樣子讓經紀人不願輕易搭話，即使關心他得到的回覆卻都是嗯嗯喔喔這種無法接續的應答。

曾經讓他嚇醒的惡夢確實的成真了。以後不用擔心被大倉捉弄了，也不用戰戰兢兢的一顆心懸在對方身上了，高橋苦笑著安慰脆弱心靈的自己。

他直至深夜都無法理解，還將此刻的情緒譜成詞曲，又添加了一筆想著對方而創作出來的作品。

♡♡♡

今日是廣播工作室的集體聚餐，是難得在生放送收錄結束後的邀約，一群人熱鬧的在深夜的居酒屋裡談笑。

高橋的位置處於大倉不遠處的斜對面，他自己悶頭喝酒沒什麼情緒參與對話，在厚實鏡片下偷偷瞄著在意的那位工作夥伴，像個暗戀對方卻又沒有勇氣靠近的縮頭烏龜。

室內亮著暖陽系的橙黃光源，直直垂撒在大倉身上，帶來比酒精更濃純的醉意。削短的深色髮尾軟軟的服貼在額前，時間像靜止似的優雅百合花精，像回到當初相遇時的他，卻年齡相反的越發年輕。

大倉被弄笑到差點噴出酒水來，與少女甜食系外表相反的爽朗笑聲，像人群圍繞在身旁的大型吉祥物，還是人人爭相抱抱他揉揉他的那種喜愛程度。

嫉妒又羨慕的情緒溢滿高橋的全身，而大倉不知何時換到自己左側的座位，邊和人乾酒說話邊在酒桌下用手指碰著高橋。

酒意襲來高橋的腦袋，逐漸變得渾沌愚笨。像被塞滿對方強迫你咬下的抹茶糖霜，過量的甜度弄得整個人暈惚惚。

嗯嗯，一定是不小心的舉動。

高橋冷卻下自己跳的過快的心臟顫動，要是對方能聽到自己心跳的頻率聲響大概會笑著說好吵。

"優くん、怎麼了？" 大倉用剪短的指甲戳戳他的手背，然後拉開些許距離像在觀察著稀有動物。

"···" 高橋的眼瞳映照大倉小巧的眼臉，雖然還沒喝到完全暈茫，但這個距離剛好能夠讓他細數對方臉上裝飾著的星星點點，披著白羊皮的惡魔裝作無辜不解的樣子。

高橋有些生氣，他完全不知道自己內心多麼的焦慮又苦悶，還伴隨著過量的寂寞。只屬於優くん的大倉くん以後就不負存在，他像被家裡大人逼迫丟掉寵物狗似的難受。

"優くん、···" 大倉驚訝的看回自己手邊，他的手被抓往對方腿上一放，被捏的過緊稍微有些疼痛，他應該反射性的喊疼才對，卻被從未主動過的高橋嚇到忘記了。

高橋看起來像不願對方離去的模樣，可憐兮兮的要求他別再拉開任何距離，而在喝倒前夕終於看到大倉的耳尖開始泛紅，這大概也是美麗的錯覺。

♡♡♡

大倉後悔的看著眼前慘況，好心跟高橋的經紀人一起帶他回家，翻出高橋家的鑰匙，一進門就被擺放亂糟糟的雜物拌倒了，雙雙跌落在玄關地板上。

經紀人大概覺得任務到家門內就已結束，丟下高橋的隨身物品就揮手道別，一臉反正讓他睡在玄關就好了的表情，無情迅速的離去。

被扔下重擔的他辛辛苦苦把高橋放到床上，就算是成年男人要把另一個男人從地上撈起來也是非常吃力，他只能連哄代騙的讓高橋自己走到房間，光是攙扶對方就已經累的喘噓。

"大倉くん、···嗯···別走···" 高橋一沾上床面立刻掙扎起身，反手一握就把他抓回床邊。大倉平衡感不佳的缺點加上突然的力道，直接跌往高橋身上。

大倉像陪睡娃娃似的被抓的老緊，寬鬆的衛衣下擺還掀了些許起來。高橋醉茫的徹底，開始胡亂的上下其手，他平常偷懶沒有鍛鍊的腹部被又揉又捏，手感近似於幼兒園勞作課玩的黏土橡皮。

"優くん！醒醒呀···！" 身下壓著的斯文男子意外有力，他完全掙脫不開分毫距離。大倉無力的靠在對方身上放棄了抵抗，並在心裡咒唸喝醉的酒鬼五百次。

大倉感覺到屁股上有隻手在遊走遍歷，像是在確認彈性一樣的嚴格品檢師，正挑剔的進行檢查。本來完全沒有性暗示的想法，他意識到了之後耳邊開始蔓延魅紅。自稱全身都是敏感點的他太過大意，下腹像被牽連著開始有火燒般的難受。

高橋到好，隨意玩弄之後自己卻沉沉的睡去，平穩的呼吸聲響在幽暗的室內。而大倉氣的擰擰他的臉，把人勾起火之後就昏頭大睡是什麼意思。

大倉摸上對方因為醉酒而疲軟的下體處，解開多餘的皮帶與拉鏈，隔著貼身布料逗弄著他的東西。指腹沾染著過量的熱度，手裏的肉柱逐漸膨脹起來，男人的身體反應即使在睡眠時也很誠實。

♡♡♡

高橋覺得自己的耳膜上像黏著甜膩糖霜，綿軟的呻吟被刻意壓低音量，但身為音樂人的敏銳耳朵卻緊抓著異常的音符。

下方的敏感部位過於舒適，溫熱包覆著自己骯髒的慾望。柔軟肉塊啪啪拍響在對方結實的腿上，他著急的索要更多快樂。

"うっ、はぁ···ぁ、ん···" 許久沒有過性事的大倉，體內像被火燒的酷刑，原本想要迅速解決性慾的他，卻貪心的搖著自己的腰間，不斷鑽入的巨大肉莖給他填滿的快感。

看著眼前的高橋還在睡著的模樣，大倉安心的躦進自己上衣，用削短的甲面前緣摩擦著小小的乳尖。

藏在綿質衛衣內的胸點被撥弄的發紅，媚色蔓延在可見處的白膚上，他咬著牙忍受著乳端帶來的絲絲刺激。大倉的肉柱隨著自己的頻率不斷晃動著，小巧精緻的柱體與發紅的肉感大腿形成一副絕景，光滑白皙的下身沒有包袱任何衣物，原本該有的布料被隨意扔在床邊。

"はぁ、ぁ···ゆ······ゆ、う···くん···♡" 大倉輕輕的喊了身下人的名字，帶上與往常語氣截然不同的音階，白齒間盡是茵紅暗調染成淫糜譜面。

飢渴難耐的他焦急撫慰自己充血的莖柱，一面搓揉也不忘擺動他豐腴的臀肉，肉縫處擠出多餘液體將腿間搞到濕淋淋的，只要高橋張開雙眼就能將其盡收眼底。

粗硬的陰莖沒有受到醉酒的原因而打折扣，直挺的在穴內撫平皺褶處，柔軟的頭部親吻著大倉敏感處的凸起，騎乘的姿勢讓他能夠主導一切般的滿足征服欲，他持續動作不斷撞擊著底下滴水的淫亂肉穴。

"ふぅ♡、っ···ふ♡···ん、ぅ···"

深處帶來些微的異樣感覺是提示訊號，大倉想釋放的慾望充斥腦海，也顧不得現在情況應該避免動的過於激烈，畢竟是沒有經過對方同意的性交行為。

"あっ♡···あ、ぁ♡···ひぁ！···あ♡···ん、ぅ···"

他眼前發白登上高潮的頂點，下體肉莖不斷噴發精液，弄髒了兩人的衣裳。穴內收縮著還想吞噬高橋的東西，粗大的柱體緊繃的撐滿小口。發洩過後他疲憊的靠在高橋身上，倔強的肉壁逐漸變為對方的形狀，他才想使力托起軟綿成糖花的臀肉卻被一把抓回。

"おおくら···くん···"

大倉太後悔了，後悔自己的愚蠢而沒有先摘下他的眼鏡，好讓他可以爭取時間來矇混過關。

高橋確確實實的醒了，被一陣不該屬於身上的動靜，狠狠敲打他本來厚重的眼皮，醉意也涼了大半，他甚至覺得腦內沒有如此清醒過。

眼前的大倉張嘴呼著氣想緩下情緒，像是散熱不足的吐出緋紅小舌來增加面積。無法聚焦的視線像人偶般的精緻脆弱，他才剛接受襲來的洶湧高潮，身軀顫抖的還緩不過來。而散亂的髮稍說明剛才他自己玩得多麼愉快。

高橋暗戀著的那個人，正在做些他不敢行動的事情，膽小害怕受傷害的他永遠只敢躲在築起的殼裡。

睜眼間清晰的視力原本令他感覺奇怪，但立刻被身上的大倉嚇到將疑惑拋到腦外。像是過於真實的情節正活生生的上演著，實現春夢的主角就是他愛得痛苦的大倉，又驚又喜的情緒交錯在高橋內心。

大倉覺得丟臉極了，從來沒有這麼被自己蠢過，他像掩耳盜鈴的賊人，覬覦對方美味的餐點。他也不知道該怎麼收拾殘局，總之先摀住自己的眼臉來阻擋視線，他實在提不起勇氣問問對方的情況。

高橋看著對方通紅到不行的血色小耳，搭上金環飾的耳垂是擁有華麗裝飾的糖糕。高橋意外的耐不住性子，一把抓下大倉的雙手奪取自由，逼迫著讓對方看往自己的雙目。

大倉的眼珠像淺色調的琥珀糖球，被加上大量糖粉而燉的淳厚，是迷人的焦糖風味。被拆穿把戲的羞愧令他眼角溢滿淚珠，臉頰紅的彷彿可以擰出濃純的鮮紅壓縮果汁。鼻尖還滴著方才激烈運動的證據。他基於自己習慣而抿著小嘴，唇邊上的黑痣就像匠人堅持打造的藝術品。

"大倉くん·····" 高橋張嘴蠕動著想說什麼，又壓抑的把情緒吞回。彷彿此刻說再多都是奢侈。

高橋沒釋放的肉莖還埋在他的私處，意識到大倉的情形之後，停不下來高漲的慾火。他好奇的拉開對方肉呼的大腿，鑲在白皙腿間的肉莖沒有任何毛髮的遮掩，顯的肉莖更加小巧可愛，柱體頂端裂縫還滴著白色濁液，自己下腹上撒滿他愉悅的證據。

"やぁ？！優、くん？、···"

高橋沉默的扶著他的腰側，撐開雙腿開始緩緩抽插起來。由於剛才對方的肆意舉動，沒有經過允許就擅自插入，將高橋原本應該擁有的開拓的樂趣完全剝奪。

"う、うん···優、ゆうくん♡···ふん、ぁ♡···やぁ♡···"

他悶著氣不斷重複入侵，大倉的肉壁立刻歡愉欣喜的留著水液，滋噗滋噗的液體聲響說明著兩人交合的情況，大倉甜軟的呻吟刻畫著過分色情的樂曲。

"うっ、ぁ♡、あっ、···見ないで、···はつがしい♡···"

高橋惡劣的扯開對方薄薄的穴口，欣賞著大倉含著自己硬物的美景，被弄髒的下腹滿是他淫溺的分泌液，持續大量的溢出，彷彿在欺負一個含水量飽滿的小嘴。肉莖上澆灌著他的透明，插拔時還黏膩的勾起銀絲。

高橋平常沒有少看自我啟發書，但輪到自己的時候還是興奮的快流出鼻血。大倉的低沈聲線在此時是柔和迷人的音符，只要用力塞進他的深處就能收割無法壓抑的抽高軟音，高橋像獲得獎勵般的鼓舞，貪婪的要求大倉給他更多。

"は、はぁ♡、ゆ、···ぁ、ゆうくん♡···ナカ、ナカ♡···気持ち良い♡······"

大倉不久前才高潮的身體，實在經不起漫長的折騰，高橋以往跑步訓練的體能，比起他不知要好上多少倍。被禁棝著坐在彷彿沒有電力盡頭的肉樁上，攤軟的雙腿無法發揮效用。

"ゆうくん、ゆう、···ゆ、くん······許して、···も、···むりっ···お願い···"

大倉求饒般的語詞，被高橋撞擊的斷斷續續，聽在他耳裡又更加興奮了點。

高橋就結合的狀態下將無力掙扎的大倉放倒於床面，更好使力的滿足對方的肉穴，他跪著奉獻自己的陰莖，抽送著他汁水飽滿的肉洞。

"あ、ぁ♡···はぁ···はっ、やぁ♡···" 

大倉興奮的肉壁不斷無意識的抽搐，攪緊高橋粗硬的巨物。他像期待被播種的雌犬一樣，暈惚的取悅著進攻者。

" ゆ、ゆうくん···む、り···おねがい、···早く···早く、出し···て、ん、ぅ···"  
"あ、ぁ♡、ぅ♡···ナカ、もう♡むり···む、り♡♡ゆ、ゆう、くん♡" 

大倉滴落淚液委屈的皺著小臉，眼神閃閃的祈求高橋快點結束。他紅撲撲的雙頰是最好的配菜，撒上芳香的黑芝麻粒是迷人的調味。高橋欣賞著他的姿態邊進行最後衝刺。

"ねぇ、···キ、ス···ゆう、くん···キス、して♡···ちゅ、う♡" 

"大倉くん、ほんと···可愛い"

在被撞的迷糊中間他提出了請求，高橋想都做著比親吻要過分幾倍的事情了，覆上溫柔的吻點著對方薄唇，大倉啟口含著對方的唇面，敲開嘴內與其糾纏。

高橋壓著他的膝窩張開到極致，不允許對方合攏著腿來拒絕。莖柱粗暴的胡亂頂著，大倉覺得要後穴要被撐壞了，剩下肉壁的快感傳遞到全身。

由於姿勢的緣故讓高橋可以看清大倉的後穴，小小的入口被狠狠蹂躪，劇烈摩擦而導致外圈像抹著粉紅色糖精。在拔出來的時候是肉穴不捨的挽留著，薄薄的皮膚還黏在深紅硬物上，然後格外乖巧的等待陰莖下一秒的入侵。

大倉精緻粉嫩的性器跟著頻率搖搖晃晃，配上兩個軟軟糖球的可愛裝飾。翹起的頭部溢出前液，裂縫小口的收縮節奏像在呼吸般。

"あ♡···ぁ、ゆ···ゆうくん♡···はぁ♡···な、なかに♡···出して♡···ゆうくんの、せい、えき♡···"  
"あっ、はっ♡、せいえき♡、欲しい♡♡♡、ゆうくん♡♡ちゅ♡"

明明是堂堂的男性卻如此嬌媚，比以往看過的任何女人都要更加的可愛、誘人，高橋甚至理智消失的認為對方根本是個雌性。

抽插的性交行為讓兩人登上頂點，如大倉所願的噴發在腔內深處，射進滿滿滾燙的精液，不屬於自己的熱源在壁內擴散開來，大倉的肉莖也跟著射出精液噴在兩人身上。

高橋拔出疲軟的陰莖，沒有塞子的穴口立刻流出黏稠，床單像畫布一樣被名為精液的材料做畫著。大倉還沒回神來遮掩，腿間盡是兩人交合的證據。初次嘗試內射肉穴的高橋又開始充血，急忙轉頭拒絕這誘人景象。

大倉緩緩貼上他的後背抖著手環抱上，小小聲的在他背後說了高橋夢寐以求的話語···。

♡終わり♡

**Author's Note:**

> #希望可以點點小愛心☺💗  
> #神仙老師的澀圖請到lofter看  
> [lofter傳送門](https://qingmizi.lofter.com/post/1cb7b196_1c950adc2)
> 
> #今天一天的發文活動不要錯過！😉🍴  
> #時段在我lof可以看到🍴
> 
> #3.5歲的可愛熊君生日快樂🎂🎈🎈🎈


End file.
